


the legacy of the crown

by 2spooky4u, your mom (2spooky4u)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU: happy Beacon Hills, Adorable Isaac, Beacon Hills, Beacon Hills Lacrosse Team, Crack, EVERYBODY EVER OKAY, Erica isn't dead, Fluff and Crack, Happy Ending?, Isaac - Freeform, Isaac has a flower crown, Mystery, NO EVIL NOPE NOT HERE JUST NOPE TOTALLY NOT EVIL HEH HEH HEH, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, indieboy!isaac, isaac is secretly a baby pygmy goat, twink!isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/2spooky4u, https://archiveofourown.org/users/2spooky4u/pseuds/your%20mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac gets a mysterious new accessory. He loves it. It loves him. Everybody loves everybody, and the sky is full of sweet rainbows and sleeping kittens and friendship.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There's nothing malicious underway, nope. Not in Beacon Hills, never. Just Isaac's majestically beautiful soul. No evil. None. Just a werewolf who is probably a were-pygmy goat. NO EVIL. NOPE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the legacy of the crown

**Author's Note:**

> So basically I saw a manip of Isaac looking soooooo kawaii~ in a flower crown and then it wouldn't leave my head and i couldn't find the picture so I googled 'isaac lahey flower crown' and stuff and there are a few below
> 
> Utter, utter crack. Srsly.

 

 

 

* * *

 

Isaac got teased a lot throughout his whole life, an easy target because of his fawn-eyed girlish looks and angelic curls. He was...dainty, to put it succinctly.

 

"Isaacbella!" The first taunt came from a kid on the playground in his first few weeks of kindergarten. He scowled at the taunter.

 

"Jerkson," he muttered back, and then went back to his explorations of the sand box.

 

They continued as he grew up, ranging in severety and originality from 'needs to get laid-hey' to just 'twink'.

 

But Isaac was never really bothered by the barbs. He had bigger issues, bigger, colder, closed-in issues than those.

 

Sometime around his father's death and receiving the bite, Isaac felt a huge weight lifted from his now-toned shoulders. There were no more trips to the basement, no more shouting and screaming. He slept better, felt better. Life was better.

 

And, his adorable face became even more adorable as the dark circles eroded and the bruises vanished. His hair was softer and smoother, and his thin body became more lean muscle than lanky teen.

 

With the new found self confidence fueling him, Isaac was happier and more self accepting.

 

He decided it was time to embrace his inner cutie.

 

It started simple enough, with special conditioner to make his curls shine. He took care of his clothes well, and dressed neatly. When he smiled at people, one side of his mouth quirked upwards, and he ducked his head, glancing up through his eyelashes. He played with puppies, letting them fall asleep on his chest. He listened to soothing pseudo-folk music like Bon Iver and Mumford & Sons. He drank herbal tea before bed, and smiled at inanimate things like gardens and ivy and dew and wind. He drew whimsical patterns on his skin and respected his chakras. He meditated, took long walks in the woods, sang along with the birds and various other benevolent woodland creatures that gathered around him like he was a Disney princess before the witch enters the picture.

 

One day, strolling merrily through the park, conversing with the jolly little doggies, he happened upon a group of fair wee laddies and lassies having a picnic in the park, looking like a Marie Cassat painting.

 

"Hello there, friend," said one of the little cherubs dressed in a tulip pink sun dress. She proffered a cup of ice cold lemonade from a kitschy little pitcher with mint leaves, raspberries, and lemon wheels interspersed in it.

 

"Good day, little girl," he responded cheerily.

 

"We're making some flower crowns. Would you like to join?" Another little girl came to stand beside him, taking his hand because little children were soothed by his presence, despite the fact that he was a freaking werewolf.

 

More like a were-pygmy goat.

 

"I would love to," he gushed, and those around him practically swooned at the music that was his voice.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Apparently the flowers of Beacon Hills all had magical powers, because his lovely pink kawaii crown never wilted. He smiled at it as he walked home from the party, where he had dined on light refreshments such as lemon squares, petit fours, croissants, pastel macarons, merengues, cotton candy.....mmm. He smiled as he remembered the tastiness.

 

He didn't think to find it strange that the flowers were fresh as ever, that they still smelled like sweetness and lovely sunshine.

 

He was a little perturbed at the fact that he definitely took it off and left it at the kitchen table. It showed up on his head.

 

He smiled at the strange looks his classmates gave him, at the concerned looks from his teachers. He shrugged off Erica's interrogation, and floated from class to class.

 

The school counselor was so charmed by his dashing attractiveness that she burned his file in a sacrificial pagan rite to appease the faeries into granting her some of the same indie appeal.

 

Everyone got used to the crown. Danny winked at him occasionally, and the girls thought he was the cutest thing since the first cat video was put on YouTube.

 

He wore it at lacrosse games, and he enchanted everyone so much that the other team just stood on the field, dazzled and dazed, as their eyes grew wide, anime-style, and let his team prance and frolic the ball into the goal again and again.

 

He loved his flower crown, and it loved him. The town loved the crown. The crown was cute and indie and lovely. Everyone loved the crown. The crown crept into everyone's subconcious minds and made them do its bidding. What a pretty, pretty crown. What a pretty, pretty Isaac. What a nice town. Nothing bad ever happened here. Nobody controlled themselves anymore. Pink roses and tulips were on the crown. Everybody loved it. Everybody loved everybody. Yay, love. Yay, flower crown. Yay, oblivious human slaves. Yay, pink and roses. Yay, flower crown.

Yay, flower crown.

 

 

* * *

 

 

(((((((((((((((((((((((HERE'S A PICTURE OR THREE OF PYGMY GOATS BECAUSE IT'S TOTALLY ISAAC))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

^^^^issac and erica am i right

 


End file.
